Hall of fame
by Celistialprincess040405
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, and Laxus make a band called Dragon Slayers they go to a school called fairy tail high there they meet the school's band with Lucy,Juvia,Levy,Erza, and Mirajane there band being stargazers The stargazers hating them will there be hatred or love? Pleas will you be nice this is my first fanfic :(
1. They enter

**Summary- Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, and Laxus make a band called Dragon Slayers they go to a school called fairy tail high there they meet the school's band with Lucy,Juvia,Levy,Erza, and Mirajane. Will the two bands meet or, will they be rivals two stop the two bands to be together.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"Girls, hit from the top Juvia start!" **(Song Hall of fame by the script** **Lucy is normal background is bold like me)**

Yeah, you can be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

You can beat the world  
You can beat the war  
You can talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock **(yeah)**  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame **(yeah)**  
And the world's gonna know your name **(yeah)**  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame **(yeah)**  
And the world's gonna know your name **(yeah)**  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You can go the distance  
You can run the mile  
You can walk straight through hell with a smile

You can be the hero  
You can get the gold  
Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke

Yeah, do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?

Do it for your country  
Do it for your name  
'Cause there's gonna be a day...

When you're standing in the hall of fame **(yeah)**  
And the world's gonna know your name **(yeah)**  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame **(yeah)**  
And the world's gonna know your name **(yeah)**  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion  
On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers  
 **(Yeah)**

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions  
Be truth seekers

Be students  
Be teachers  
Be politicians  
Be preachers

Be believers  
Be leaders  
Be astronauts  
Be champions

Standing in the hall of fame **(yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
And the world's gonna know your name **(yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame **(yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
And the world's gonna know your name **(yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You could be the greatest  
You can be the best  
 **(Be a champion)**  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
 **(Be a champion)**  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up  
 **(Be a champion)**  
You can beat the clock **(yeah)**  
You can move a mountain  
 **(Be a champion)**  
You can break rocks

You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
 **(Be a champion)**  
Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame

Breaking all… "We did well today ladies tomorrow we come back to practice at hm how about at 11:00 sharp?" Erza stated. We all nodded our heads ohh wait where are my manners my name is Lucy Heartfilia leader of the band named the Stargazers Juvia is the keyboard, Levy is the drums, Erza is guitar, and Mirajane is our manager the person who makes it possible for us to have our concerts all! "You guys want to hang out at my place for the weak end?" I asked well I can't be alone doing nothing for the four day weekend ahead of me now can I? "Sure Lu-Chan my parents have to go to a business meeting" Levy said. Erza just nodded same with Juvia also Mira.

Natsu's P.O.V **(The four Day already passed I'm sorry but I'm a lazy butt)**

"Why do we have to go to this school?" I said "We also have to worry about our education to just because we are famous pop star band it does not mean we have the right to not go to school. So stop your moaning!" Laxus said with a glare which immediately shut me up. We walked silently through the corridors looking for the front offices. "Found it I found the front offices!" screamed Gray. The group looked at the respsenest once we had entered "master you grandson is here with his friends should I send him in?" she asked all we heard was a enthusiastic "of course send them in right away and don't forget to call the girls I requested of you to call in." He said. "you may go to the masters office to get your schedules" she said with a nod of her head. Then turned back to the microphone to collect the girls while we walked through the door which leads to the master's office. " so you young lads must be the people my grandson always talks about i'm really glad that my grandson chose here for you guys to come. Anyways the ladys will be here in a few moments so these are your schedules, and you guys will be calling me gramps or master is that cleer?" master said. "yosh i'm all fires up!" i had answered for all of us. "yo flamebrain can you please tone it down a bit i bet that you could of woken up the dead with that voice of yours!" Grey had said but i like to call him stripper due to him having a horrible habit of stripping. That's when my fight was interrupted by a knock on the door.

 **I am so sorry if it's bad but this is my first ever fan fiction so yeah any ways please review and yeah so any ways this princess needs to go to sleep peace from the princess... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	2. The welcoming

**What did I tell you guys I said I would update soon and a celestial princess always keeps her promises and never lets her little stars down anyways back to the chapter wait give me a sec so let me tell you that i will now put all the songs i use in the chapter in the bottom of the chapter kk now back to the chapter**

 **Last time on hall of fame:** _"yo flamebrain can you please tone it down a bit i bet that you could of woken up the dead with that voice of yours!" Grey had said but i like to call him stripper due to him having a horrible habit of stripping. That's when my fight was interrupted by a knock on the door._ **Time to get back to the story**

 _Lucy's p.o.v_

Me and Levy were talking with the band when we heard it " will you please send the following to the masters office Lucy,Levy,Juvia,MiraJane,Erza Please and thank you." then the intercom died i out uhh what would master want? "lets go girls we do not want the master to be left hanging now would we?" Erza said we just followed her since the last time we disobade her was the first time we met her and that was not a pretty sight to see. "were coming Erza come on girls let's go." I said with a sigh. We walked in silence until we reached half way "What do you think the Master wants oh do you think that the master wants us to show around new kids since he did say that we would be showing around new kids from time to time." Levy suddenly said "That Could be a reason since we do almost always show new kids around but how many new kids are there since we all were called?" i said and the rest nodded there head. "Well were about to find out since were here already." Erza stated. As they ventured the door they could already tell who they were gonna be showing around due to I don't know one guys salmon hair like really who dyes there hair salmon pink what is the difference between the two. "Finally you girls have arrive please introduce your selves!" The master chirped happily "It's nice to meet you all my name is Lucy the brunettes are Juvia and Levy next to the two are Erza with the scarlet hair and the person with white hair is Mira Jane." I managed to grit out without that much effort it may have been forced but at least I smiled "So these are the girls you were talking about gramps because i must complement your ability to give loke a chance to practice his playboy ability oh wait to late." Jellal said with a sweat drop since i could sense him already creep up behind me in all honesty i feel like having fun right now and i could tell already the girls know due to the fact i consciously had that gleam in my eye that the girls and i smirked softly so the men could not notice. "What a beautiful name you have madam or can you let me call you princess?" The pinkish oranges haired playboy said "Hey and no you can not call me princess young one but you may call me yours." I purred softly and grabbed his hand lovingly with all the while with a flites smile. Every one stared in amusement **(Well except the girls since the saw this coming a mile away)** as they saw the playboy fall to the ground and faint.

 _No ones P.O.V_

"Well whats done is done so you guys wanna come and see the school and let us tour you or will you stare at me as if i had 2 heads" Lucy said and walked out with her band in tow."What just happened?" every one thought. The boys followed in tow while they were in shock they did not see that Loke was not awake awake he was awake but he was also trying to comprehend what happened since this had never happened once since he started to be a playboy and that was 10 years ago. **(Let's pretend that)** "SO since we missed 1st period lets go to the 2nd right away since we only have 10 mintes left and since you guys have the same schedules as us so yeah come on let's go to music class!" Lucy said every one looked at her since a moment ago she was flirting with Loke now she is acting like nothing happened since Lucy being Lucy she was oblivious. "Were here Lu-chan let's head in now so we can prep the stage For our performance." Levy said running back stage with Lucy and Juvia running in the other direction and Erza just kept walking forward pulling the boys with her "You boys will just sit here and wait with the rest of the class and don't worry this is normal for use to do." She said with a smile pointing forward at some seats that were ahead of her. The boys did not try to ask what was happening with any question just they sat down and waited for them to finish. "So what do you guys think is happening?" Gajeel asked the others "Mabey they are gonna preform since Levy did say they were gonna preform when they went running of is it that hard to figure out?" Natsu said just as the girls opened the curtains.

Somebody make a move  
Somebody make a move  
Somebody

Test my reality  
Check if there's a weak spot  
Clingin' to insanity  
Hopes the world will ease up

Try to make it look like it's all somehow getting better  
'Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure  
Everyone started out a little insane  
But you learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game  
But some of you never learned to drop the act  
So under that skin of yours: a heart attack

'Cause everybody's so scared  
We don't wanna go there  
We don't wanna make a move  
We got got all our lives to lose  
Screaming in the dark while we just play our part  
I'll play right along  
Like I don't know what's going on

Somebody make a move  
Somebody make a move  
Please somebody make a move  
We all know  
We all know what's going on

And if I had the answers I'd have written them out  
So I could tell you what to do and what this thing is about  
But all I've ever learned comes second-hand  
And I dare not preach what I don't understand

You and I; we share the same disease  
Cover up; compromise what we grieve  
I've let more than my share of revivals die  
This isn't pretty but it's who I am tonight

'Cause everybody's so scared  
We don't wanna go there  
We don't wanna make a move  
We got got all our lives to lose  
Screaming in the dark while we just play our part  
I'll play right along  
Like I don't know what's going on

Somebody make a move  
Somebody make a move  
Please somebody make a move  
We all know  
We all know what's going on

Pointing my fingers the problems still linger  
They keep getting bigger and I hold the trigger  
Playing with fire I live like a liar  
Please somebody make a move

 **(Somebody make a move)**  
I'm pointing my fingers  
 **(Somebody make a move)**  
The problems still linger  
 **(Somebody make a move)**  
I'm pointing my fingers  
 **(Somebody)**  
Somebody make a move

'Cause everybody's so scared  
We don't wanna go there  
We don't wanna make a move  
Screaming in the dark while we just play our part  
I'll play right along

'Cause everybody's so scared  
We don't wanna go there  
We don't wanna make a move  
We got got all our lives to lose  
Screaming in the dark while we just play our part  
I'll play right along  
Like I don't know what's going on

Somebody make a move  
Somebody make a move  
Please somebody make a move  
We all know  
We all know what's going on

Somebody make a move  
Somebody make a move  
Please somebody make a move  
We all know  
We all know what's going on

The boys stared in awe as the whole entire went up in applause with them bowing hand in hand. "Does this happen normally?" Natsu asked as the girls jumped down from stage "Yeah we do a free concert for the music kids whenever new students join the school and also we do one in the auditorium for the same reason or we do one unannounced when we want to." Lucy answered for the boys as they went to sit down. Thats whenever the principal chose to make an announcement "Please can every one make there way to the auditorium for something and thank you!" "And theres our cue to go." Juvia said "Come on girls we can not keep the music now can we?" she said as they walked out "What is wrong with me?" the boys thought as they walked out with a strange felling in there heart.

 _ **With the girls 3rd P.O.V**_

"So what do you guys think of the new students? I think that there not that half bad in all honesty." Lucy said "Well i think that Grey should not strip all the time but did you guys see there faces when Lucy's flirtatious side came out Loke melted into a puddle that was so funny ha." Juvia said with a smirked in that memory. They all had to giggle "hey it's not my fault he is so weak." Lucy said in defense "Well you guys should be heading out the crowd is building up." Mira said. Silently the band walked up on stage every one immediately silenced down "Thank you all very much for coming down this afternoon today we have new students they are the famous Dragon Slayers... Don't worry they well come up and play after we finished our welcoming song so is every one ready? One two three hit it Juvia!" Lucy said

This sinking feeling sets,  
It feels just like a hole inside your chest.  
I know you're thinking,  
No, no, no, no, it is easier said than done,  
But please let me attest.  
I know it's hard.  
You're feeling like you're trapped,  
But that's how you react,  
When you cannot see the light.  
But try and see the light.  
I'm tellin' you,  
No, no, no, no,  
You're the only one  
Standing in your way,  
Just take a breath, relax, and tell me…

Why?  
Please tell me why do we worry?  
Why?  
Why do we worry at all?  
Why?  
Just tell me why do we worry?  
When worry is never helping tell me why worry at all?

Why do we insist,  
On crossing bridges that do not exist?  
Let's take these issues  
Step by step by step, to work it out,  
Day by day by day we're falling down,  
But life goes on.  
I've got some questions,  
Are you sick of feelin' sorry?  
Uh huh,  
And people sayin' not to worry?  
Uh huh,  
Sick of hearing this hakuna matata motto,  
From people who won the lotto,  
We're not that lucky.  
Have you noticed that you're breathing?  
Uh huh,  
Look around and count your blessings,  
Uh huh,  
So when you're sick of all this stressin' and guessin' I'm suggestin' you turn this up and let them hear you sing it.

Why?  
Please tell me why do we worry?  
Why?  
Why do we worry at all?  
Why?  
Just tell me why do we worry?  
When worry is never helping tell me why worry at all?

Chin up, quit actin' like you're half dead.  
Tears can only half fill how you're feelin'.  
Don't worry, be happy baby.  
Stand up, life is too damn short,  
That clock is ticking.  
Man up, if ya feel me,  
Everybody sing it.

_ **So what did you stars think of it the songs where Night core Make a move and Why Worry Set it of i really hope you guys liked it since this is only the second chapter so yeah please fav not that i'm making you do it but it would mean so yeah any ways peace from the princess**


	3. The duet

**So whats up stars so what are you stars think about my story so far I'm thinking of maybe making another story (and Robert Perla if your reading you suck) sorry I had to any ways I will be reading my reviews so look forward to see the questions and I will answer them in my writing so yeah….. Back to the story! By the way sorry if it's a bit late i'm struggling since staars (if that's how you spell it) coming up and yeah and my brother fixed the computer and this thing did not let me post :( it's like it hates me! Now to the story have fun :)**

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

'Why did they have to point us out' I thought. "Guys we should rile them why not sing The Phoenix?" Ice Princess said We all smirked knowing the party was just about to get interesting "Hello Fairy Tail thank you for that warm welcome back there anyways we should get the party started the end we might have a duet placed with the other band don't you think anyways start us up GAJEEL!" (bold is Grey the backup singer sometimes)

Put on your war paint!

You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down  
Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground  
We are the jack-o-lanterns in July  
Setting fire to the sky  
Here, here comes this rising tide so come on

Put on your war paint!

Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope to die  
Seal the clouds with grey lining

So we can take the world back from a heart attack  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance along to the beat of your heart

Hey Youngblood  
doesn't it feel like our time is running out  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing all vintage misery  
No I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Bring home the boys in scraps  
Scrap metal the tanks  
Get hitched make a career out of robbing banks  
Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black  
She broke our spirits with no impact

So we can take the world back from a heart attack  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on  
when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance along to the beat of your heart

Hey Youngblood doesn't it feel like our time is running out  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing all vintage misery  
No I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint!

The war is won before it's begun  
Release the doves  
Surrender love  
(4x)

"You guys wan to hear the duet now?" I asked the now pumped up crowd they roared with excitement "Then come up Lucy we can't keep the crowd waiting mow can we?" The crowd pushed from all the way back and tossed her up stage landing in my arms i put her carefully down and handed her a microphone. "Should we sing one of my duet?" She asked the crowd and they nodded eagerly "SING SAY SOMETHING!" The crowd yelled. We just shrugged and started the music (Natsu is bold Lucy is normal and both is italic)

Say something i'm giving up on you

I'll be the one is you want me to

anywhere i would of followed you

say something i'm giving up on you

And i am feeling so small

it was over my head i know nothing at all

and i will stumble and fall

i'm still learning to crawl'

Say something i'm giving up on you

i'm sorry i couldn't get to you

any where i would of followed you

say something i'm giving up on you

and i will swollow my pride

your the one that i love

and i' saying good bye

say something i'm giving up on you

and i'm sorry that i couldn't get to you

and anywhere i would of followed you

say something i'm giving up on you (x2)

say something

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

For a moment it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop even the bands were quiet "Hello are any of you alive?" I spoke into the microphone. Then the whole school broke int an applause i was so shocked i nearly fell put i managed to not fall. God thank that since I would make a bit of a fool of myself. Wait!? Where did that come from when did that cross my mind anyways "So since we already sang and I can clearly see that every one is awake then you should go back to class I'm sorry but this is school hours still clearly so see you starlings and draglings so peace!" I said and put the microphone on the stand and left so they could not call me back.

* * *

 **Well that went well hehehe sorry if this is not what you expected but I'm still new at all this so yeah see you starlings later peace from the princess ;) WAIT A SECOND I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THE SONGS I USED the song I used were phoenix-fall out boy and say something-a great big world ft christina aguilera btw the songs may be a bit messes up so yeah have fun figuring that out now peace from the princess (and heads up I my post some news later on this story something AMAZING .)**


End file.
